


Definitely Yours

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chance he gets – and when he doesn't think it's suspicious – Don locks himself up in his room, working on his projects behind the closed door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Yours

Don buys the fabric in secret.

It takes a little more effort than he'd expected, actually. Once the crew hears he's going to the surface to shop, he usually has at least one hanger-on tagging along with him. Most of the time he's grateful for the company, but at times like these, it makes planning a surprise incredibly more difficult.

The first time he tries, Joe comes along and doesn't give him a choice. He gazes at the fabric store wistfully as they walk by, but he doesn't dare go in. He's too determined to keep his secret as long as he can.

The second time, both Ahim and Gai meet him at the surface, wanting to keep him company.

The third time, it's Marvelous following him to the store, insisting that he hasn't been buying enough meat. Don ends up buying three times as much meat as usual, and carrying most of it. He would've been more upset, except he knows that Marvelous will eat it all, and none of it will go to waste.

It isn't until the fourth time, when he's starting to get scared he won't have the time needed to complete the project, that he finally makes it to the store alone.

(Not that Luka didn't try, but she also fell asleep on Ahim's shoulder before getting off the couch to follow, so Don took that opportunity to sneak out while he could.)

He'd been planning the trip for weeks, so he's only in the store for maybe twenty minutes before escaping with everything he needs. When he walks back onto the ship, it's with a step far more careful than normal, looking around every corner for someone who might accidentally see his purchases. He ducks into the bathroom quickly at one point to escape Joe, but otherwise makes it back to his room in secret.

From that point, it's just a matter of time.

He still keeps up his normal duties aboard the ship, cooking and cleaning and generally making sure the crew is in working order. But every chance he gets – and when he doesn't think it's suspicious – he locks himself up in his room, working on his projects behind the closed door.

It takes three days for Ahim to notice. But instead of raising a fuss, or pressing him in front of the others, she simply leaves him a small tray of tea and cookies before heading to sleep at night. Don discovers it almost an hour later and knows immediately who had left it for him. The next few nights he keeps an ear out, waiting for the gentle clink of the tray to hit the floor so the tea doesn't have a chance to grow cold.

After a week he's sure the whole crew suspects something, but it's obvious they've decided to trust him enough to leave him to his work.

It's a few days later when he cooks the biggest meal he's made in months, a smorgasbord of chicken and fish and cheese and vegetables and bread. The grins on everyone's faces makes it all worthwhile, and when the meal is halfway over he stands up and pulls a group of packages from under his chair.

“...we've been together for a while now,” he says nervously, not wanting to put any sort of number or quantifier on the subject. “And I just wanted...I mean, these don't mean you have to...it's just...”

Marvelous finishes chewing his bite and swallows, looking up at Don with bemused annoyance. “Just spit it out, Hakase,” he orders, before grabbing another chicken leg.

Don nods sharply, and hands out the packages, each wrapped in color-coordinated paper. “I made these. I hope you like them, even if you don't wear them.”

It's Gai who rips the paper off first, grinning broadly as he unfolds the present out so everyone can see. “Ah, it's perfect!” he cries out, leaping from his chair to hold it up against his chest. “It sparkles! Ah, ah, look, the trim, it's metallic! Is this actually metal fabric, Don-san...?”

Pink rises up on Don's cheeks as he nods. “...ah, somewhat...” he says sheepishly. “I just...saw it in the store and I knew it was perfect for you.”

The others all unwrap theirs as well, smiling or gasping happily in surprise as appropriate. “Aprons,” Joe finally says, admiring the white Gokaiger symbol embroidered on the blue fabric. “Useful. Thank you, Hakase.”

“I...don't know if I'll ever use this,” Luka says tentatively, before giving Don a grin. “But I don't mind keeping it around anyway.”

Ahim immediately slips the loop of hers around her neck, admiring the lace frills and gentle pink color. “It's perfect, Hakase-san. Thank you.”

Still blushing, Don looks down towards Marvelous. The captain is fiddling with his apron idly, and Don can see at least a bit of appreciation in his gaze. “Velvet, Hakase? Not very practical for an apron.”

“Ah, heh...” Don says, looking towards the floor. “I...didn't know how much you'd wear it, so...I just wanted it to be definitely  _yours_ .”

“Hmph.” Marvelous grunts and slings the apron over his shoulder. “I suppose it's not too bad.” He goes back to eating with slightly dampened gusto, but Don can't help but grin as he sees the sparkle in his captain's eyes. “...you made dessert too, right?”

Taken off guard, Don flails for a moment until his brain catches up. “Ah, right, the pies!” He hears the chuckles of the crew as he darts back into the kitchen to check on dessert.

The aprons weren't necessary to make them a crew. But it's because they're a crew that he wanted to make them in the first place, and that's good enough for him.  


End file.
